


Time Travel

by The_First_Phoenix462



Category: Time travel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_Phoenix462/pseuds/The_First_Phoenix462
Summary: Another short work yes but I again felt like it was good to end it there.  Hope you guys enjoy it!
Kudos: 2





	Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Another short work yes but I again felt like it was good to end it there. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Today was the day. The day that we test the first time machine. We had spent years working on it and now finally, after every hardship and mishap, we were finally done. “You ready, Jen? We’re only sending you 24 hours into the future but it still should be life changing.” Ell said.

I nodded and stepped up to the machine. “Well, see you in 24 hours!” I said and stepped in. In a flash of white light, I was supposedly 24 hours into the future. I opened the door and stepped out. What I found terrified me. Papers strung everywhere and computers broken on the desks. I stepped out of the time machine and started looking around the lab. As I walked, I saw something written on the far wall. I ran to it, thinking that there would be something or someone that could tell me what happened. When I made it there, however, I saw Ell lying dead on the floor and the word Sorry written on the wall in blood. 

“Ell! Oh my God! Ell! Say something!” I yelled. I knelt down and cradled her for a while, crying over losing her. We had been through so much together. Why did she have to die? A little while later I had drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in my bed, crying. I wiped my face and got up. 'It wasn’t real was it?' I thought and went through the rest of the day with the dream still haunting me.


End file.
